It is believed that an Exhaust Gas Regulator (xe2x80x9cEGRxe2x80x9d) consists of, among other components, a valve which is inserted into an exhaust gas flow passage. The valve is believed to control the flow rate of exhaust gas through the passage.
An EGR is also believed to comprise an actuator shaft that is connected to and manipulates the valve, and a motor that drives the actuator shaft. It is believed that the position of the valve within the exhaust gas flow passage subjects the valve to very high temperatures. It is further believed that the actuator shaft conducts heat energy from the valve to the motor, thereby increasing the operational temperature of the motor. It is yet further believed this temperature increase can adversely affect the motor""s performance and possibly damage the motor.
The present invention provides a valve that includes a wall, a closure member, a motive force device, a coupling member, and a spacer. The wall defines a flow passage that is disposed along a longitudinal axis. The closure member is disposed in the flow passage and includes a first shaft that extends along a first axis that is oblique to the longitudinal axis. The closure member is rotatable on the first axis between a first position that substantially prevents flow through the flow passage and a second position that generally permits flow through the flow passage. The motive force device rotates the closure member between the first position and the second position, and includes a second shaft that is rotatable on a second axis. The coupling member connects the first and second shafts to convey rotation from the device to the closure member. The coupling member is resilient with respect to the first and second shafts. And the spacer insulates the device with respect to the wall, and generally defines a volume that contains the coupling member.